A method for presenting a packaged product on a stand is known, the method consisting of placing each product unit enclosed in a package on inclined shelves arranged on a frame of the stand, in a plurality of rows and sequentially one behind another in each row with the possibility for forward movement of each following package in the row under the effect of its own weight to the point of removal of the first package in the row by a consumer, the row being limited by a rim.
Also known is a stand for presenting a packaged product, the stand comprising a frame having inclined shelves for the packages with a product, the shelves being secured to the frame and provided with rims.
Also known is a package for presenting a product on a stand having several inclined shelves with a rim, the shelves being arranged on the frame at an angle to the face plane of the stand, the package comprising a body having face and rear walls and a base (see, for example, U.S.A. Pat. No. 5,160,051, 1992).
A drawback of the known method, stand and package should be considered to be that the packages being presented are arranged in an arbitrary order, which makes it difficult for a consumer to select different type products, since the packages with products are placed without any system and do not form a single information stand, providing a consumer with the possibility of orientation when selecting a product. Wherein, the front sides of the packages, which are arranged on the inclined shelves, are inclined, i.e. are placed at some angle to the front wall of the stand. Then, in order for the consumer to see the package, it is necessary that the stand be suspended either above the eye level of the consumer or much lower in order to see the upper parts of the packages, but this is inconvenient for arrangement of the products on the stand and for selection of a product by a consumer.